This Public Infrastructure Only Center - the Center for Public Information on Population Research (CPIPR) - will continue to serve as an important and effective interface between population science researchers, especially those at the other NICHD-supported Centers, and a broad audience of decision makers, program directors, practitioners, journalists, and others. The outcomes of population science research often relate to topics of concern from audiences outside the field. CPIPR is a vehicle to bring research on population to those broader audiences. CPIPR will work closely with other NICHD-supported Population Centers to facilitate the translation of population science research into materials that can be quickly and easily shared with nontechnical audiences. Dissemination is largely through web-based tools including online discussions, webinars, and web symposia. Web forums will aggregate content on a single topic. All content created by CPIPR from online discussions, webinars, web symposia, and web forums will be freely available. Social media tools for sharing information such as Facebook and Twitter are also being used. CPIPR is located with an organization, the Population Reference Bureau, that provides the broad infrastructure for dissemination and a very large worldwide audience of people and organizations interested in population. This structure allows CPIPR to function effectively and efficiently. CPIPR staff has diverse experiences and skills related to population science research and dissemination and work closely with the research community.